1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and device for examining a biological tissue by analyzing its fluorescence response to illumination and for treating the tissue.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Practice discloses a plurality of methods for examining biological tissue. Some of these methods are based on the interpretation of a fluorescence beam or radiation, which is emitted by the examined tissue upon the stimulation or excitation thereof. Thereby, by way of example, the intensity or the wavelength of the fluorescence beam or luminescence are interpreted. Such a method is described in document U.S. Pat. No. 4,479,499.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a further method for examining biological tissue. In addition, it is aimed at presenting a suitable computing device, a corresponding monitoring system, a suitable treatment apparatus as well as a digital storage medium, a computer programme product and a computer programme.